What Lies Beyond Age
by ryoucutie4ever
Summary: Have you ever really explored the difference in age with Yami and Yugi's relationship? Here's a little humorous way to realize it! Yaoi Puzzleshipping! One-shot! I don't own the picture.


Cutie: Okay, I'm sorry (not really), but when I saw that _nobody _had made a story about this, I just _had _to!

Yami: About what?

Cutie: Your age difference with Yugi!

Yugi: Yeah, what about it?

Cutie: IT'S SO BIG, IT'S AT THE POINT WHERE IT'S JUST CREEPY!

Yami: …so?

Yugi: …Just how big _is_ our age difference?

Cutie: This story is going to enlighten everyone about your creepy age difference! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: **I. DO. NOT. OWN. YUGIOH.**

It was winter, and the gray clouds in the sky were so sad and cold, that they cried snowflakes to cover Domino city in a blanket of reality. People were walking down the streets, clad in coats, gloves, and hats. Their shoes covered in slush and mud with bits of grass hanging on for dear life. It was quiet, people murmuring to each other, most whispering as if speaking too loud would shatter the air like glass. Most were inside their homes, warming up, trying to get away from the evil frost outside that wanted to nibble on their skin and take their warmth.

Two people who looked very similar to each other were inside a strange-looking game shop, cuddling together on a love-seat in the living room. Both had on their pajama's, the smaller, more innocent-looking one, having poorly drawn yellow stars and a fabric sea of baby blue on his. While the older, more graceful-looking one, had on pitch-black silk pajama's which shown in the light of the small fire in the fire-place.

They had a fading blue fuzzy blanket around them which was not big enough for the both of them so the little one had to lay in between the elder's legs, who was leaning on the side of the love-seat with a pillow on his back.

The elder one was staring at the younger with adoration and contentment. While the younger lay on his chest with his eyes closed, a smile gracing his petal-like lips, though the older knew he was not asleep.

The older had one arm wrapped snuggly around the smaller one's frame, his thumb rubbing gently and slowly at the younger's side. His other hand was petting the boy's hair so very slowly.

"Yugi", he whispered softly in the boy's ear.

"Hmm, yes Yami?" Yugi said quietly in a sweet, sleepy voice.

Yami chuckled, smiling while nuzzling the boy's hair.

"Nothing, just checking to see if you were awake."

Yugi snuggled down into his built chest, and then asked a strange question.

"Hey, Yami?"

"Yes, love?"

"How old are you?" Yugi looked up to see Yami tilting head with confusion in his eyes.

"Why do you ask so suddenly, young one?" Yami asked in a soft, confused tone.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders, his gaze going toward Yami's neck, the smile leaving his lips.

"I was just wondering, I guess."

Yami's smile widened and lifted Yugi's chin with his thumb and index finger to look at his face once more.

"It is fine, my little one. If you truly want to know, I am 5011 years old."

Yugi's gem-like amethyst eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Wow, and I'm only 17. I must be like an insect to you."

Yami frowned, closed his blood crimson eyes, and shook his head.

"No, my little aibou, you are the bell in my heart that rings out happiness to me."

Yugi smiled as did Yami.

"Yes, and I will always be chiming just to see your loving eyes stare into mine."

Yami placed his mouth to Yugi's delicious, rose-tasting lips as they shared a quick kiss.

Yugi lay his head back onto Yami's thick chest once more, his eyes closing.

He opened them a crack and smiled suddenly, a giggle running out of his mouth.

Yami smirked down at him and caressed his ever-blushing cheeks.

"What is it you find humorous, love?"

"You're older than my grandfather." Yugi whispered to him.

"It seems I am older than an old man." Yami chuckled, but abruptly stopped and frowned when he heard Yugi say just above a whisper, with a smirk on his innocent face.

"So does that mean you're a pedophile?"

Cutie: Now do you see my point.

Yami:… did… did she really just write that?

Cutie: What. What's wrong with it?

Yugi: It…it seems she _did_ actually write that?

Cutie: Write what?

Yugi and Yami: THIS WAS ACTUALLY GOOD!

Cutie:…

Yami: it's, like so serious! With intelligent humor!

Yugi: Yeah!

Cutie: Are you saying my other stories aren't good?

Yugi and Yami: ehh, um…well..!

Cutie:… -.- Anyways, leave a review and tell me what you think. Have you now realized the age complication with these two? Thanks for reading!


End file.
